The fifth priestess
by terminatorluvr
Summary: We are all aware of the four priestesses who were called upon to summon Suzaku, Seiryu, Byakko and Genbu but what if there was a fifth female beast god named Galaxia who Kagome Higurashi was chosen to summon?
1. Chapter 1

_**Intro **_

"_Long ago there was a book called the Universe of the four gods and there were four priestesses called upon to summon them. However one day a fifth beast god was born named Galaxia who took upon the form of a giant horned white Shirohebi"._

_**Now**_

Miaka and Yui are in town buying treats from a stall vender on the street after a long day at school. After the ordeal in the book they had mended their relationship and began speaking to one another again. Yui was still sought out by many guys due to her cuteness and intelligence level but showed no interest "One banana choc crepe please with whipped cream" Yui asked and payed the vender.

Miaka on the other hand still had iffy grades but they had improved due to her mature attitude developing and her thoughts for the future "I'll have a double mint choc chip ice cream please" Miaka said paying the man.

"Hey guys how are you?" a familiar voice called out and Mayo Sakaki a freshman from their school appeared and they noticed she was carrying a pretty trinket shaped like a jewel that was attached to her schoolbag.

"Oh what a pretty charm Mayo! I wish I had one" Miaka cried as she admired the trinket with great joy.

Yui sighed heavily "Miaka if you had your way you'd buy every eatery on the planet just to eat at them free" Yui said sighing crossly.

Mayo laughed at their usual playful banter "Anyway I got it at the sunset shrine up in the neighborhood near that nice school where they wear that green and white sailor uniform" Mayo explained before she set off for home.

Miaka turned to Yui "So you wanna check it out?" she asked casually to which Yui sighed again and agreed to which Miaka began dancing on the spot.

_**At Higurashi shrine**_

Kagome was selling the charms with her grandpa at a stall and they were also selling medicinal treatments for sick people or for those with aches and pains. She did enjoy this job but it often made her remember InuYasha and her friends which made her sad. Before Kikyo had passed away she had given Kagome a book on what herbs worked as the best cure for what and what was a good substitute.

Kagome's grandpa noticed his granddaughter's distant look and waved a hand in front of her face "Kagome…Kagome snap out of it you need to concentrate on your future duties as a shrine priestess" he said firmly.

Kagome sighed heavily then got up and made her way towards the house "Grandpa takes this whole inheritance thing way to seriously" then suddenly she heard a voice calling her from the well.

"_Kagome…Priestess Kagome return to the well to protect your country…you are the priestess…the priestess of Galaxia!" _a voice called eerily to her making her curious yet worried.

Kagome approached the well and opened the door and saw nothing "Hello whose there…I heard you calling me!" Kagome cried out and when nobody answered her she became cross "Souta is that you quit it!" she snapped crossly. Suddenly the well glowed with an ominous blue aura and when Kagome approached she was pulled in by several arms and dropped her herbal remedy book on the floor.

_**Later**_

Kagome found herself within the Feudal era once more and was soon found by Kaede, Rin and several villagers who helped her up. She was glad to see familiar faces but was still unclear on why she had been brought back to the past.

Kaede sighed heavily "It seems a beast god named Galaxia needs you to help rid this country of its pain and suffering Kagome and we cannot do it without you" she explained which at first frightened Kagome until Kaede explained some more to her.

Rin clung to her leg tearfully "Please Kagome! Please help us be peaceful I don't want to hide from scary demons anymore!" she sobbed and Kagome picked her up and consoled her like a mother figure.

Kagome took a deep breath "have you heard anything from InuYasha recently?" she asked with a hopeful tone in her voice to which Kaede sighed sadly.

"He travelled a few days ago in order to slay a demon which had been plaguing the village but I could tell he was truly missing you; he left a few days ago he should return this evening or tomorrow" Kaede explained.

Kagome sighed heavily "I see is there any chance of a hot meal I am kind of hungry" she asked kindly to which Kaede smiled and lead the young raven haired girl to her hut for something to eat.


	2. C2: Meeting Kagome

Miaka and Yui arrived in the feudal era along with their warriors and were amazed by the lush green atmosphere around them. A gentle breeze blew through their hair and they could hear rushing water from streams and waterfalls and nature all around them.

Miaka smiled "It's so peaceful and serene like out of a fairytale" she said cheerfully.

"Yes the perfect place to hide when you never want to be found" Yui agreed.

Suddenly a bunch of villagers appeared with bows and arrows plus a few spears looking very angry "Get them they must be bandits trying to raid our village" one cried crossly.

Nuriko looked worried but spoke up "No your mistaken we're not bandits! Well maybe the redhead is but not us!" Nuriko cried desperately but they didn't listen.

_**At village**_

Everyone was bound by their arms and legs with rope and villagers surrounded them whispering making them all nervous.

"Do you think they've come to robs us cos if they have they'll get slim pickings from such a poor village" a young woman said to an elderly man.

"Look at that funny young boy with the squinty eyes and that one with the painted face do you suppose they are demons?" a man said to another.

Suddenly Kaede walked forward and inspected Yui and Miaka making them nervous "Who be you and what business do ye have here?" she asked sternly making them feel nervous.

Chiriko clenched his fists bravely "We're looking for a girl named Kagome Higurashi she fell down her well at the family shrine". Kaede relaxed somewhat and snapped her fingers to untie them and called for the villagers to bring Kagome forward.

_**15 mins later**_

A young raven haired girl with big brown eyes appeared wearing a red and white priestess attire carrying a bow and a quiver of arrows. She looked at the 2 girls intently then at the group of warriors behind them. Kagome glared at them "Who are you and what do you want with me? Be honest or I will kill you!" she said crossly. Everyone looked nervously at the beautiful yet deadly girl before them. Even Tamahome who was in love with Miaka was dazzled by her looks.

Miaka clenched her fists "We've come to take you home your family are really worried about you" she said bravely.

Kagome became even angrier "I'm sorry you must return home I have no intention of returning home yet I have a duty to summon the beast god" she said in a polite yet irritated tone.

Miaka ran up to Kagome quickly "But if you do you'll get consumed by the beast god! Don't you CARE?" she cried crossly.

Kagome snapped and grabbed Miaka by the collar of her uniform very tightly almost suffocating Miaka and causing the others to become worried "What do you see when you look around?" she said crossly.

Nuriko took the initiative "Let her go she can't breathe Damnit!" he yelled crossly.

Chichiri tried a kinder approach but still very firm "Kagome we just want to help you".

Kagome just ignored them "Well? What do you see Priestess of Suzaku?" she ordered crossly.

Miaka couldn't answer she merely made small noises as she began to pass out from lack of oxygen and could just barely hear everyone calling out her name and Chiriko crying.

Yui stepped forward "I understand what you're trying to say…" she said calmly attracting everyone's attention "It may have a lush paradise of plants and tree's but you most likely get a lot of bandits, demons and other harsh problems right?" Yui said.

Kagome dropped Miaka who was caught by Tamahome who cradled Miaka in his arms and held her bridal style. Tamahome glared at Kagome "are you insane you could have killed her!" he snapped.

Kagome walked off "I'm off to bathe at the waterfall I suggest the 2 priestesses do the same they look tired; However NO MEN ARE ALLOWED NEAR!" she said sternly.

Yui ran on ahead after her to whom Suboshi grabbed her wrist "wait lady Yui it could be a trap" he said sternly.

Yui sighed "Suboshi don't worry geez and anyway I could use some relaxation away from you guys for a while" she said slyly to which Suboshi became depressed and sat in the corner sulking while Amiboshi consoled him. Miaka followed nervously and when she caught up to Yui she was surprised when Yui grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

_**At waterfall**_

Yui moaned sexily as she got into the cold water "Oh it's so cold but it feels so nice on my aching body" she cried pleasantly. She ducked under the water and rinsed the sweat and dirt from her body.

Miaka climbed cautiously into the water and shivered "Oh its cold but it's better than nothing" she cried and then ducked under the water and shook her head "great I can get all that dirt and muck off my body and outta my hair".

Kagome was sat on a rock halfway in the water; her upper torso revealed but her lower area beneath the water. Her long black hair was tossed over her shoulder covering her chest as she ran her fingers through it trying to discard muck and such. She was humming pleasantly and deep in thought.

Miaka peeked at Kagome gazing at her lovely figure then wandered over to Yui and tapped her on the shoulder "Hey Yui-chan she got a really great figure hasn't she" Miaka whispered in Yui's ear.

Yui nodded "yeah she's a really pretty girl I'm really jealous of her breast size too she's bigger than us both" she whispered back.

_**Suddenly**_

Kagome senses a demonic aura and gets out of the water and starts getting dressed then grabs her bow and quiver of arrows. Miaka and Yui look concerned and follow her but as they begin dressing a group of demon appears.

Miaka and Yui panic and grab each other fearfully "WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE THINGS?" they scream loudly shivering with fear.

Kagome frowns aiming her and arrow "Ogre demons and it looks like they wanna eat you for lunch" then shoots an arrow injuring one of the demons by severing its arm. The blood of the demon spurts on Yui and Miaka as it crashes to the ground making them scream louder.

Kagome pulls another arrow from her quiver but the demon swipes at her and throws her into the Cliffside knocking her unconscious and causing her to drop her arrows. Miaka and Yui panic as they have no spiritual powers and no weapons and demons want to eat them.

Miaka starts to cry "Oh Yui I don't wanna die" she sobs clutching Yui and burying her head into her chest.

Yui was frightened but knew that she had to be brave for Miaka "I'm here Miaka its ok" she sniffed tearfully.

The ogre demons get closer and Yui closes her eyes expecting death and then whispers tearfully "I'm sorry Miaka for all that happened between us". She clutches Miaka tightly not wanting Miaka to see the demons claws looming towards them.

_**Suddenly**_

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" a voice yells loudly and the demons are shredded in a matter of second by a red blur. When Yui and Miaka look up a handsome youth with silver hair and golden yellow eyes appears.

"Um…t…thanks for saving us" Yui stammers nervously still a bit tearful trying to get to her feet. Miaka helps her still shaken up herself and watches the youth make his way over to Kagome.

Miaka panics "STOP DON'T TOUCH HER!" she yells crossly attracting the attention of villagers and the Seiryu and Suzaku seven. When they arrive Hotohori pushes past Tamahome and rushing to Miaka's side making him jealous.

Hotohori grabs Miaka "Oh Miaka thank goodness your safe are you hurt?" he asks worriedly checking her body which is still a little wet and her hair is untied.

Miaka clutches him crying "No I'm not hurt…Oh Hotohori I was so scared" she sobs.

Suboshi rushes to Yui's side and is surprised when she hugs him "Um Lady Yui?" he asks nervously his face red.

Yui sniffs wiping away her tears "Oh Suboshi these monsters came out of nowhere we thought we were gonna die" she sobbed.

Nuriko spots InuYasha picking up Kagome in his arms and looking at her in a concerned manner. He walks up to InuYasha and asks in a stern but polite tone "We are grateful for you helping these girls but who are you and how do you now Kagome?"

InuYasha says nothing and shakes Kagome gently waking her up to which she clings to him tightly "OH INUYASHA HOW I'VE MISSED YOU!" she sobs wrapping her arms around his neck.

_**Back at Kaede's hut**_

"I see so you know InuYasha from a long time ago" Chichiri said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Kaede nods "Aye Kagome freed InuYasha from the sacred tree where my sister bound him 50 yrs ago".

Tamahome collapses "50?! But he only looks about our age!" he cries in shock.

InuYasha smirks "Well that's the benefit to being a Demon we age slower than you humans" he said proudly.

Kagome bonks him on the head "yeah but don't forget your only a half demon" she said crossly.

Everyone looks amazed and somewhat curious at this. Miaka speaks up "What do you mean he's only a half demon?" she asks curiously. InuYasha sighs heavily already aware that Kaede will tell them but he asks her not to tell them about his weakness to which she agrees.

Kaede clears her throat "InuYasha was born to both a Human and a Demon parent causing him to carry both genes within his blood due to this he has one night out of the year where he reverts back to Human form but I cannot say when" she said firmly.

Nuriko understanding that this probably meant his parents were both dead decided to change the subject "So InuYasha where's your holy mark to prove you're a celestial warrior?"

InuYasha sighed heavily and began to open his robe to which Miaka and Yui panicked "Geez do you wanna see my mark or not?!" He snapped to which they calmed down. Suddenly a glowing gold symbol appeared on InuYasha's chest that read *Hanyou*.

"Wow I guess he really is a warrior" Chiriko said in shock while the others held back Miaka and Yui who were eyeing his chest.

Kagome clung to InuYasha "Oh InuYasha I'm so glad you're a warrior born to protect me now we just have to use this to find the others!" Kagome cried pulling out a small compact mirror with tassels.

Miaka looked annoyed "By any chance did a goddess named Taiitsukun give that to you?" she asked irritably.

Kagome laughed "No of course not Suijin did" she said cheerfully.

Yui looked intrigued "Whose Suijin?" she asked curiously.

Kaede decided to cut in "Suijin is the guardian goddess who protects Kagome along her journey to find her warriors and the Shinzaho".

"I see and how soon do you intend to go seek these warriors out?" Amiboshi asked politely.

Kagome turned to him "Tomorrow morning we'll each get a horse of our own and carry supplies then start looking with my compact mirror" she said kindly.

Nakago smirked "This one's feisty; she show's a lot more courage and wisdom than that of lady Yui or the Priestess of Suzaku" he thought to himself.

InuYasha smirked "you mean you guys need a horse I can run faster than any of you" he said proudly. Kagome turned to him "Fine but your sharing my horse on the night of a dark moon" she sighed heavily.


End file.
